mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- SOUP IS BETTER THAN EGGS!!!! }} H-A-P-P-Y.... }} Your Update The World Ends With You }} Re:EPIC QUESTINESS + HAPPY EASTER }} Please help me... Thank you for showing me that link on how to make a word bubble,but now, i need to know how to add pics,(BTW thanks for the picture request)-Csphere19 how to add an image to an article in general, thank you-Csphere19 Question For Blanky Did you finish my user sim? If not, that's fine, but I would like to have it. (Midnightblue05) OH NO! I'M LATE! D: }} Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} Need Your Help AGAIN Fwd: User talk:Shiida Fan * }} cool,very cool Fire Emblem RP Troubles Asking Permission for 2 Things Thanks That's perfect! Thank you v. muchly!!!! Tardisgirl98 10:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Reset my Request My Sims Kingdom: Blankeys Kingdom: Forest of Elves. Blanky....in Leafs flippin house (im talking about the video you put on youtube) you have a bed next to leafs... and you slept NEXT to him... thats strange... o.o;; I suppose so o.o *shifty eyes* <<_<}} Help Hi, um, Blanky. I'm new to an account but I've been on this website for over a year. I want to make my own " show " on here, but I don't know how to edit pictures. Would the ever so legendary Blanky be so kind and make me a show title screen. If you could, this is how I would want it to look. A picture of Rosalyn P. Marshall and Iggy in the middle, with around them any ten of theese people. Not all of them, just ten of these random people Gordon, Goth Boy, Buddy, Gonk, Leaf, T.O.B.O.R., Tavis, Mel, Matt, Roger, Chef Gino, Ol' Gabby, Marlon, Liberty, DJ Candy, Renee, Pinky, Makoto, Amelia, Violet, Poppy, Roxie Road, Rhonda, Summer, Maria. Please Blanky, you're my only hope. I don't care what the background looks like, but your work will be so much thanked! My Ugly Guy on my Page... Hey Blanky! Can you make my Ugly Character and send it to me??? Ok! Herez what teh ugly guy's look .Eyes: Just Like Lord Daniel's dot Eyes, but brown. Glasses: Exactly like Chaz's Glasses. Clothes: I wear teh clothes Roselyn wears in you artical, Hi mister! Hair: I have Travis's hair but it's black. Ok! That's teh ugly meh! Lateh. Hmmmmmm... Account hacking? Double Quest 20,000 ITS OVER 90000 UM i mean 20000 congarts the MISS BLANKY AWSOME XPRandom54 07:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Can you carry on writing Survival for Signiture, PLEASE! oh and happy 20000 edits. Hey! Got a Question for ya! Sumaes01 22:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Blanky! What's up? Yes, I am very fine too except my computer has like 10 viruses! I'm using my bro's computer so I can't be on for very long but I have 2 questions for you. #1: I bought MySims PC recently on ebay and my friends told me thsat there is unlimited files on it, is that true? #2: Can you get a pic of me in other games? Thanks, but be sure to answer this quickly! I only get like 5 minutes on this computer because my bro always has ''to go on. Sumaes01 22:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Godot + Seedot Oh. :( My friend's such liar! (Maybe that's why her favorite sim is Brandi?) I only know like three of the viruses. The computer geek only said three of the viruses, well, I only understood three of them. #1: The icons on my screensaver won't work. #2: I can't play any disc games. #3: When I get onto the internet the screen gets screwed up. Anyway, thanks for the answers! Sumaes01 22:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Blanky! Uh, Yeah Uh, yeah. I'm using my brother's computer. Didn't I tell you that? - Sumaes01 Request sim with my moods. And... }} Sorry To Bug You Again, Blanky My Requests Hello! From Yukirocks, Hi Blanky! Guess what? On MO ME!!!! Hello! From Yukirocks, Hi Blanky! Guess what? On MySims I got star level 4! YAY! Only one more star level to go! Also I LOVE make-uping Sims on it lol! Now i have Yuki's outfit!!!! YAY! GO ME!!!! Thanks for the sim! THANKS *gasp* Okeydokey LET'S BRING OUT DE CUPCAKES!!! *parties until he passes out from too much sugar*}} }} News Flash Look }} Anyway, I think I found a perfect pic for a smiley, it's some sort of creepy, rainbow llama-thing, I even gave it a name - SUSHI!! Anyway, here's a link. I would've uploaded it and stuff myself, but I don't know how in crud to.}} }} And, I dunno. That sounds good to me. Either pic 2 or 3, I don't care which one. Huzzah! Sushi the creepy, rainbow, llama-thing shall rule! But why would they overuse that one? Because it's awesome? }} Anyway, are you sure we should call it Sushi as the actual template, or should we call it , or , or somethin'? I don't care. (:D}} I like the rainbow horsy llama =) (midnightblue05) I'll Leave You Alone After This, I Promise! Cyrokinesis Blankjet Crew }} Maybe it's the same someone who stranded us on the island, speaking of that, I'm still wondering who that'll be. Maybe the person who stole it works for them, I don't know.}} }} Web Address Logo Another Little Question... }} HELL-OOOOOOOOO There! Maybe this could help you... *laughs* }} Picture Please! Leaf/Travis Hi Blanky, It's Sumaes. I got my computer back! Oh and I was wondering, what did you make travis look like so he'd look like leaf???Sumaes01 22:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm serious. I Feel So Guilty SAND MUFFIN A day to help EARTH! Hey, Blanks, IT'S RAI! Hi Blanky, it's TDRaichu. Ya know, the guy who drew that picture for you and Leaf? Anyway, I want to ask you something. How did you get Travis to transform into a HUMAN LEAF?! Last I remember, those clothes and hair was for the MIRROR, not the CHANGING BOOTH or sumthin'. Also, can you advertise my TDI: MySims Version on MySims Wiki? I want to get the word out. Thakies! PBR }} I wants a sims , blanky. Pleeesssseee Hola, Blanky. I is new on mysims wiki, but i been playin the video game on wii fer a long times. I is too lazy to takes a pic of my sim guy so i need 1: Kat kat a girl. Kat: eyes: taylor's eyes, same shape an da same color, which is brown umm,skin: she the palest skin color, so use that please hair: crystal's hair, color black outfit: travis's, cuz Britain is cool face tatoo: freckles backround: any house, and get a pic of me with blaine and matt, cuz dey cool and dey my buddies THANKS ALOT BLANKS PLEEEEEEEEEEZ DO THIS FOR ME CUZ U ARE NICE PERSON AN UR SO COOL I need to change my person, because my bro and i use the same PokeSona, and he does not use it anymore. So yes. }} SMILEY AND MADE THAT GUY GO USE THE RESTROOM!!! Random guy: *in restroom, delivering lots of No. 1 and No. 2 o.o*}} I can only stay up till 12 I believe if I have your friend code, we are able to just do it anywayz?}} HERESIES: I do apologize for stealing quotes from you before. Like dang. But that's pretty much it. But I is still sorry. NOW LET'S BATTLE, MISTER MISSY MISS! *shifty eyes**slapped**slapped again*}} I will now battle a friend... I hope it works!}} I will try again...}} That battle was very... Elmo. I lost, but that was very fun. HUZZAH!}} MySims Drama up on front page Ray, NOT The Character